Evil Prince KYU and Lord VoldeMIN's Revenge
by Cho Jang Mi
Summary: Evil Prince Kyu menyimpan dendam kesumat. Kali ini ia yang mengundang sang sobat, Lord VoldeMin, untuk melampiaskan kekesalan dan dendam yang membara. Akankah pembalasan mereka berbuah manis atau berbalik pahit?


**Title : Evil Prince KYU and Lord VoldeMIN's Revenge**

**Genre : Fail!Comedy/Humor**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : SuJu members feat Max ChangMin**

**Disclaimer : SuJu & ChangMin belong to themselves and God. **

**Warning : Amat sangat gejeh, Typos, OOC, NO YAOI (Maybe) :D**

**Summary : Evil Prince Kyu menyimpan dendam kesumat**. **Kali ini ia yang mengundang sang sobat, Lord VoldeMin, untuk melampiaskan kekesalan dan dendam yang membara. Akankah pembalasan mereka berbuah manis atau berbalik pahit?**

.

* * *

.

.

**10.00 A.M – Dorm SuJu yang (masih) tentram**

Dua orang namja tampan tengah berpelukan di lantai ruang tamu lantai sebelas dorm Super Junior yang sepi tanpa terlihat satupun penghuni lainnya. ChangMin yang _anti skinship_ itu bahkan memeluk balik KyuHyun kencang. Membenamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang KyuHyun.

Apakah persahabatan mereka telah berkembang mejadi sesuatu yang lebih?

Jawabannya, TIDAK.

Duo _partner in crime_ yang selalu kompak setiap saat ini sedang meratapi hukuman dari masing-masing Hyungdeulnya yang telah mendera mereka selama satu minggu penuh ini.

Mengapa ada yang tega menyiksa sang magnae? Karena keduanya telah dengan lancang mengerjai member DBSK habis-habisan dan sebagai pelajaran, member DBSK beserta SuJu memutuskan bahwa kedua _evil_ magnae ini harus dihukum berat agar jera.

Lalu kemana para member SuJu yang lain yang telah dengan tega menyiksa sang magnae? Tentu saja tengah memenuhi jadwal mereka yang padat dengan penuh rasa bertanggung jawab dan pengabdian.

KyuHyun adalah satu-satunya yang sedang tak memiliki jadwal dan hasilnya hanya sendirian di dorm, Karena itulah ia menelepon ChangMin dan memintanya datang.

Tanpa melalui perdebatan dan sanggahan, beserta rayuan, hingga rengekan keluar dari bibir KyuHyun, sang sobat bersedia datang.

Paragraf diatas mengingatkan KyuHyun akan sesuatu yang pernah dibacanya sebelumnya, namun diabaikannya, mungkin hanya dejavu atau otak orang yang menulis cerita ini sedang ruwet dan tak menemukan ide kreatif baru.

"Aku kesal sekali, KyuHyun. Appa dan Ummaku, maksudnya Yunpa dan Jaema tak mengizinkanku mendekati kulkas, dan harus menjaga jarak paling tidak dalam radius 4 meter. Kulkas dan rak berisi bahan makanan bahkan dipassword dan dipasangi gembok. Jatah makankupun dikurangi, hanya tiga kali sehari, meliputi makan pagi, siang dan malam saja. Sungguh kejam, bila seperti ini aku tidak bisa tumbuh tinggi. Orang tua macam apa itu, yang sungguh tega menghentikan pertumbuhan anaknya."

ChangMin meratap setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Itu tidak seberapa, Aku lebih menderita. Minnie Hyung tak mengizinkanku tidur di kamar kami, dan aku harus mengungsi di kamar Shindong Hyung. Kau tidak tahu betapa tidur dengan dengkuran dan _naked_ Shindong Hyung adalah mimpi buruk. Belum lagi aku tidak diizinkan mendekati PS, laptop, dan PSP ku, semuanya disita Teuki Umma. Plus Minnie Hyung tak mau bicara padaku, mengabaikanku selama seminggu ini. Argh… Benar-benar neraka."

KyuHyun melampiaskan rasa frustasinya dengan mengacak rambut ChangMin.

"Yah.. Hentikan…. Kami member DBSK memiliki motto : _kapanpun dan dimanapun kami tetap keren_, dan itu meliputi baru bangun tidur, di bandara, setelah konser, saat makan, ataupun mau mandi. Jadi jangan merusak tatanan rambutku, aku tak mau mengecewakan Cassie yang mengambil gambarku saat keluar dari sini nanti."

"Huh.. ELF tak pernah protes dengan penampilanku, seberantakan apapun aku terlihat." KyuHyun mencibir yang dibalas gelengan kasihan oleh ChangMin.

"Kasihan para ELF, idolanya tidak mau memanjakan mata mereka."

"Sudahlah… Jangan dibahas. Kau membuatku makin kesal saja, harusnya kau menenangkanku."

"Kau yang duluan mengacaukan tatanan rambutku. Ck… Aku juga sama kesalnya denganmu. Sungguh ingin balas dendam pada mereka yang tega menyiksa kita sampai seperti ini."

ChangMin tersentak oleh kata-katanya sendiri, dan dengan _slow motion _memandang KyuHyun yang tengah memandangi dirinya.

Kembali otak sesat mereka bekerja dalam satu jaringan.

Menyusun rencana untuk membalas dendam.

Balas dendam, kata yang indah.

"Kudeta~~~~! Ayo kita gulingkan pemerintahan yang menyiksa magnae ini!"

Keduanya berteriak keras kemudian meluncur menuju gudang, mencari persenjataan untuk perang antar kegelapan dan cahaya ini.

Sepertinya penghuni dorm SuJu akan mengalami hari yang panjang, sama seperti penghuni dorm DBSK saat terakhir kali kedua _evil_ magnae tersebut bertemu.

-CharMINgKYU-

CharMINgKYU sedang memandangi hasil karya lukisan mereka pada dinding putih bersih di kamar Leeteuk.

Dinding putih bersih dan polos kamar Leeteuk dihiasi dengan motif polkadot warna hitam dan tidak lupa di tanda tangani oleh sang seniman dengan tulisan seperti : _**Sweet Revenge from Evil Prince Kyu and Lord VoldeMin**_ berwarna merah darah.

Evil Prince Kyu dan Lord Voldemin telah hampir menyelesaikan semua misi pembalasan dendam pada tiap member SuJu sambil mencari _handycam_ milik 3 orang teman KyuHyun yang sebelumnya berisi video YunJaeYooSu dikerjar _fans_.

Adapun kegiatan pembalasan dendam tersebut meliputi :

- Mem_bleaching_ warna bulu Heebum menjadi merah terang, sama seperti warna rambut majikannya, HeeChul.

- Lomba menghias cangkang Ddangko brothers, termasuk didalamnya pewarnaan dan motif yang harus menarik.

- Menukar semua buku-buku milik KiBum dengan komik _dragon ball_ milik EunHyuk.

- Memakan semua cemilan milik ShinDong (yang dilakukan Lord Voldemin dengan sepenuh hati).

- Mengganti warna tembok kamar DongHae menjadi pink, warna yang paling tidak disukainya.

- Mengganti tulisan dibuku resep masakan RyeoWook.

- Mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian KangIn, semua pakaiannya ditukar dengan milik HeeChul.

- Menghapus video-video yadong EunHyuk dari laptopnya.

- Menghack akun Cyworld SiWon dan mengupdate foto-foto memalukan SiWon.

- Membuatkan akun twitter untuk Hangeng dan menyatakan betapa ia sangat mencintai HeeChul.

Sungguh kegiatan-kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan. Tak lupa duo _evil_ magnae tersebut meninggalkan secarik kertas sebagai tanda cinta mereka.

Isinya ? Sama dengan yang tertera pada tembok Leeteuk yang malang.

"KyuHyun, Ini kamar yang terakhir, daritadi sudah mencari kemana-mana tapi _handycam_nya tidak ketemu, jangan sampai hanya pembalasan dendam darimu saja yang kesampaian. Ah… Disembunyikan dimana sih? Kalau disini masa kau tidak tahu."

ChangMin menunjuk satu kamar terakhir yang belum dicek dan kamar orang terakhir yang belum dikerjai, yaitu kamar KyuMin.

"Aku khan sudah seminggu tidak bisa masuk, mana mungkin tahu ada di dalam atau tidak."

"Aish.. Ya sudah, ayo masuk… Permisi….."

"Permisi….."

"Yah, ini khan kamarmu, kenapa ikut-ikutan bilang permisi?"

Sinnnnngggg…..

"Iya ya… Mungkin karena terlalu lama tak pernah kemari."

ChangMin menjitak kepala KyuHyun.

"Sudah cepat cari, setelah itu baru pikirkan SungMin Hyung mau diapakan."

Entah mengapa kali ini KyuHyun ragu-ragu untuk mengerjai SungMin, ia dilanda firasat tidak enak. KyuHyun masih mengingat dengan jelas saat dijemput SungMin yang murka. Benar-benar mimpi buruk yang terlalu menakutkan untuk diceritakan kembali, bahkan lebih buruk dari mengungsi ke kamar Shindong.

"ChangMin, kurasa kali ini Minnie Hyung dilompati saja ya?" Akhirnya KyuHyun mengutarakan keraguannya pada Lord VoldeMin yang sedang sibuk mengecek isi lemari pakaian SungMin.

"I Got It~~~~ Yeaaaaaaahhhhhhhh~~~!" Bukannya menjawab ChangMin malah berteriak ala Mirotic dilengkapi dengan _dance_nya juga karena menemukan _handycam_ yang dicari-cari.

Seperti kesurupan, ChangMin segera menuju meja beserta seperangkat laptop milik KyuHyun dan mengeluarkan sebuah _mini disc_.

"Hohohoho… Benda kecil ini akan mencarikan video itu, meskipun sudah dihapus. Hyungdeul, rasakan pembalasanku."

ChangMin menyeringai puas sambil menjelaskan entah pada siapa.

KyuHyun yang merasa kesal diabaikan ChangMin, menendang punggung lebar nan panjang sobatnya.

"Yah, KyuHyun, jangan ganggu. Sudah, bersiaplah untuk pembalasan _part_ 2."

"Teman macam apa kau ini…" KyuHyun meninggalkan ChangMin yang sibuk dengan keyboard laptop.

_Evil Prince Kyu and Lord VoldeMin's revenge must go on_.

-CharMINgKyu-

**09.00 P.M – Dorm SuJu yang tidak lagi tentram**

Kesebelas member SuJu sampai dipelataran parkir pada saat bersamaan walaupun memiliki jadwal yang berbeda.

Hari ini, bahkan SiWon yang biasanya pulang ke rumahnya memutuskan menginap, karena kelelahan dan kelaparan.

Mereka ingin segera bersantai serta menikmati makanan buatan RyeoWook di dorm lantai sebelas.

Tunggu, mengapa hanya ada sebelas member? Bila ditambahkan KyuHyun yang menjaga dorm, jumlah mereka baru dua belas orang.

Sang leader mulai mengabsen anak-anaknya dan ternyata anak yang hilang adalah Lee SungMin.

"Siwon ah, SungMin kemana? Harusnya jadwalnya sama denganmu."

"Oh.. Tadi SungMin Hyung bilang mau pulang ke rumahnya sebentar."

"Oohhh…" Leeteuk membulatkan bibirnya membentuk hurup O besar. "Ayo, segera kembali ke dorm." Perintahnya lagi dan alangkah kagetnya sang _angel without wings_ tersebut saat pintu dorm lantai sebelas tak bisa dibuka.

Leeteuk memencet bel, menggedor pintu dan memanggil-manggil KyuHyun namun tak ada tanggapan. Pada saat ia menyerah dan hendak memanggil pengurus apartemen, suara KyuHyun terdengar nyaring.

"Hyungdeul, dorm lantai sebelas telah kami duduki, jangan harap bisa masuk. Dan jangan bermimpi bisa memasuki dorm lantai atas, karena disana sudah ada ChangMin yang menanti. Kalian harus merasakan penderitaan kami selama seminggu ini."

Maka dimulailah usaha kesebelas member SuJu untuk membujuk sang magnae agar membukakan pintu.

"Yah… Jangan macam-macam." KangIn yang emosi kembali menggedor pintu dorm dan sepertinya berniat mendobrak pintu dorm, namun sayang sekali, tidak berhasil. Berbeda dengan pintu dorm DBSK yang terbuat dari kayu jati, pintu dorm SuJu terbuat dari metal alias baja, jadi kekokohannya sebanding.

**The Raccoon failed within 10 minutes.**

**.**

Leeteuk, sang leader penuh cinta kasih kembali mencoba merayu sang magnae agar membukakan pintu, namun sebanyak apapun ia berbicara, merayu, mengemis, pintu tak bergeming. Sepertinya Evil Prince Kyu begitu sakit hati hingga ratapan sedih sang leader tak mampu membuka pintu hati maupun pintu dorm SuJu.

**The Leader failed within 10 minutes.**

**.**

Berikutnya Kim HeeChul yang maju.

"Yah.. Magnae, buka pintunya. Kalau kau tidak membukakan pintu, aku pastikan PSP, PS 2, dan laptopmu tenggelam di sungai Han."

CKREK….

Pintu memang terbuka, namun….

BYUUUURRRRRRRRRR…..

Dan pintu tertutup kembali, dibarengi dengan suara tawa setan penuh kebahagian.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Magnae~~~ Kau akan menyesal saat aku berhasil masuk kedalam~~~"

HangKyung harus menahan kedua lengan sahabatnya agar tak menendang pintu dorm dan melukai dirinya sendiri.

**The Cinderella failed within 5 minutes.**

.

Kim JongWoon a.k.a YeSung dan RyeoWook mencoba meluluhkan hati KyuHyun dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu ballad. Namun yang tersentuh malah DongHae yang memang terkenal mudah sekali menangis.

Nyanyian indah mereka dibalas dengan lemparan tepung yang mengenai mulut mereka telak saat keduanya sedang asik bernyanyi.

Menyebabkan keduanya tersedak dan batuk-batuk hebat.

**The Art of Voice and The Eternal Magnae failed within 4 minutes.**

.

HeeChul yang sudah naik darah dan mulai kedinginan menelepon _leader_ DBSK, berharap siapapun dapat mengendalikan Lord VoldeMin, setidaknya bila satu sudah diringkus, _evil_ magnae satunya lebih mudah dibereskan.

Sementara, _lead dancer_ SuJu yaitu : EunHyuk, HangKyung, DongHae sedang menari Sorry Sorry penuh semangat, karena mungkin memang pada dasarnya suka menari jadi tujuan utama untuk mencoba membuka pintu gua harta karun, maksudnya dorm, terlupakan.

BYUUUUURRRRRRR….

Lagi-lagi suara mengenaskan itu terdengar, dan kali ini sepertinya lebih parah, karena yang digunakan untuk menyiram bukan sekedar air biasa, melainkan air dicampur bubuk kopi.

**The Chinese Prince, The Fishy, The Anchovy failed within 9 minutes. **

.

HeeChul makin murka melihat sahabatnya diperlakukan keji oleh magnae tak berperikeHyungan itu.

Ia makin bernafsu menelepon _leader_ DBSK.

-CharMINgKyu-

**09.50 P.M – Dorm DBSK yang damai**

YunHo baru saja menyelesaikan ritual menyanyi dan menari sambil mandi, sebuah handuk putih melilit dipinggangnya.

Bila ada yeoja diruang tamu DBSK, bisa dipastikan sang yeoja akan menderita mimisan parah, karena tubuh _sexy_ YunHo terekspose begitu saja.

"YooChun ah, JunSu ah, mana ChangMin?" Sang _leader_ keheranan tidak melihat sedikitpun penampakan magnaenya yang telah seminggu ini duduk didekat kulkas dengan pandangan penuh damba.

"Tidak tahu Hyung." YooSu menjawab kompak, sambil memainkan _winning eleven_, kali ini dengan tumpukan snack sebagai bahan taruhan.

"Jae.. ChangMin kemana?" YunHo masih dengan hanya handuk menanyai JaeJoong yang sibuk memasak makan malam.

"Tidak tahu. Yah… Ganti pakaianmu, Yun. Nanti masuk angin."

YunHo hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Setelahnya ia duduk santai di sofa, menonton YooSu bermain PS sambil mengecek _handphone_nya. Alis YunHo bertaut, heran dan rasa penasaran memenuhi dirinya mendapati nomor HeeChul yang meneleponnya sampai 30 kali dan terdapat 15 email dari HeeChul juga.

"Mwooo….." YunHo berteriak kaget, yang sukses menarik perhatian para membernya.

"Yun, ada apa?" Sang istri, JaeJoong bertanya.

"Ini, kata HeeChul Hyung, ChangMin membuat kekacauan di dorm SuJu."

"Oh My God Sun~~~" JunSu menjerit melengking, menyemburkan kata-kata favoritnya.

Keempat dewa dari timur ini kemudian saling berpandangan dan seketika semua mengambil perlengkapan untuk keluar yaitu : jaket serta masker.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan keutuhan dorm SuJu."

Keempatnya melangkah keluar dorm dengan gagah disertai dengan efek angin-angin yang meniup rambut mereka.

.

"Huachiiimmm~~~" ChangMin yang menduduki dorm lantai atas SuJu bersin keras.

"Aish.. Siapa yang membicarakanku ya?" ujarnya sendiri, sementara SiWon dibalik pintu sedang memulai khotbahnya untuk mengembalikan Lord VeldeMin kejalan cahaya.

"ChangMin ah.. Jangan begini, Tuhan menciptakan kita manusia untuk saling berbagi dan menopang, maka dari itu ChangMin ah, berbagilah segala kesedihan dan kekesalanmu kemudian setelah itu mari kita sama-sama saling menopang untuk menuju…..

Sedikit terganggu dengan khotbah SiWon, Shindong berinisiatif menutup mulut SiWon dan tepat saat itu ChangMin menyiram keduanya dengan sirup strawberry.

**The Soldier of Light failed within 15 minutes**

**.**

"Aishh… ChangMin ah.. Kalau kau membuka pintu, akan kubagi cemilanku."

Shindong tentu saja tahu bahwa ChangMin tak bisa menolak makanan, seharusnya taktik ini berhasil kalau saja ChangMin tidak menghabiskan cemilan Shindong tadi siang.

"Tidak mau.. Lagipula cemilannya sudah kuhabiskan daritadi siang."

"Mwooo…. ChangMin ah… Kau sungguh tegaaaa~~~" Shindong menangis sambil berguling-guling karena kesal dan lelah.

**The Teddy Bear failed within 1 minutes**

**.**

"KiBum ah.. Lakukan sesuatu, jangan hanya duduk dan membaca buku." Pinta Shindong setelah lelah mengamuk sendiri.

"Tidak mau, aku tak suka hal yang merepotkan. Nanti kalau bosan juga ChangMin akan membukakan pintu."

KiBum menjawab santai masih fokus pada sebuah buku ditangannya.

**The Snow White not even trying. Failed within 0 sec.**

**.**

Tiba-tiba muncul 4 orang yang berniat menjemput Lord VoldeMin, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah member DBSK.

"HeeChul Hyung bilang ChangMin ada disini. Mana?" YooChun bertanya pada ketiga orang yang tengah duduk dilantai dengan wajah merana.

KiBum menunjuk pintu dorm "Tuh.. Di dalam. Dia mengunci diri dan tak memperbolehkan siapapun masuk."

"ChangMin ah… Buka nak…" Sang Umma mencoba merayu anak bungsunya.

"Tidak mau. Aku takkan mau keluar, Hyungdeul jahat. Aku sudah meng_upload video _kalian dikejar _fans_, biar saja seluruh dunia mentertawakan kalian. Hahahahahaha..."

"ChangMin ah… Keluar dan segera hapus video itu, jika kau tak mau kami meng_upload video_ anehmu yang tidur sambil bicara itu." YunHo menoleh pada JaeJoong, meminta temannya ikut membantu.

"Iya, jangan sampai makanan kesukaanmu yang sudah kusiapkan jadi sia-sia karena dihabiskan YooSu."

"Atau kulkas dan lemari penuh makanan milikmu akan kami sumbangkan pada tetangga." YooSu ikut mengompori ChangMin.

Mendengar nama kekasih sekaligus kelemahan terbesarnya yaitu : makanan, disebut-sebut Lord VeldeMin membuka pintu dengan keras dan memandangi Hyungnya dengan _puppy eyes_, yang dibalas tatapan sangar.

**DBSK member succeed within 1 minute.**

**.  
**

JaeJoong menjewer telinga sang anak bungsu sambil memarahinya dan menyeretnya pulang.

"Maaf ya, merepotkan. Kami takkan membiarkan ChagMin bertemu KyuHyun dulu selama sebulan." YunHo sang _leader_ bertanggung jawab mewakili ChangMin meminta maaf. "Kami permisi dulu."

ShiBumWon hanya sanggup menarik nafas lega, kemudian memutuskan melihat bagaimana keadaaan member lain di lantai bawah. Ternyata HeeChul sudah mengamuk dan mengeluarkan segala makian yang sebaiknya tak didengar oleh anak-anak.

"Loh… Sedang apa semuanya berkumpul diluar?"

Suara manis seorang member yang tadinya menghilang terdengar, yup, Lee SungMin telah kembali.

"Sedang main apa sampai basah-basah begitu?" SungMin menunjuk HeeChul, Hangkyung, DongHae, EunHyuk, SiWon dan ShinDong. "Apa tidak kedinginan? Ayo, mainnya dilanjutkan di dalam saja."

Leeteuk hendak menjelaskan kejadian yang menimpa mereka, namun SungMin lebih dulu bergerak dan mengetuk pintu.

"Kyu~~~ Aku pulang, buka pintunya~~"

BRAAAAAKKKKK

Tubuh SungMin oleng karena sosok besar KyuHyun mendekapnya erat, memberikan pelukan yang bisa mematahkan tulang.

"Hyung…. Akhirnya Hyung mau bicara denganku….."

**The Bunny succeed within 2 second.**

Kesepuluh member Suju membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, padahal mereka sudah mencoba segala cara agar KyuHyun membukakan pintu dan hasilnya nol besar.

Sedangkan SungMin hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat dan pintu terbuka dalam waktu singkat.

Satu persatu member SuJu memasuki kamarnya masing-masing, meninggalkan KyuMin yang masih diruang tamu, tak memiliki sisa tenaga memarahi sang magnae.

HeeChul pun sudah diamankan oleh HangKyung agar tak menyebabkan peperangan bagian kedua di dorm.

"Maaf ya, Kyu.. Aku tak bicara padamu seminggu. Habisnya Kyu jahat sekali pada member DBSK, jadi aku harus bertindak tegas."

"Tidak apa Hyung. Aku juga yang salah." KyuHyun masih tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

SungMin tersenyum dan menepuk kepala KyuHyun "Syukurlah kalau sudah paham."

SungMin senang sekaligus merasa bangga bahwa dongsaeng favoritnya sudah dewasa dan mau mengakui kesalahannya namun pada saat itu teriakan nyaring terdengar dari seluruh penjuru dorm.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUUUUN…. Tamat riwayatmu hari ini…"

Sembilan orang, dengan mata buas menuju ruang tamu dan menarik KyuHyun dari SungMin. Menyeretnya menuju gudang, meninggalkan SungMin yang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi bersama dengan Leeteuk dan Ryeowook, yang menarik SungMin ke kamarnya.

Untuk pertama kali, terdengar suara jeritan menyakitkan dari seorang Cho KyuHyun yang mampu membuat bulu halus ditengkuk siapapun berdiri menggema dari gudang.

.

THE END

.

* * *

Hahaha… Kali ini Lord VoldeMin ikutan ngerusuh di dorm SuJu.. Maaf yaw kalau makin aneh dan gejeh… :D

.

Review reply dr Lord VoldeMIN and Evil Prince KYU :

Unykyuminmin : Iyah, Keduanya ngga kapok-kapok ngerjain Hyungnya.

mellchaaa : Beneran ngakak? Fiuhh.. Lega.. saya kira garing…

WhiteViolin : Nahh.. Sudah terjawab khan pawangnya Lord VoldeMin siapa? Atau apa… XD

Min hyorin : ini sudah dikabulkan req-san nya.. semoga berkenan… ^^

DesySeungho ShawolShinee : Makasie sudah difav… *peluk2* ini sekuel, tapi bukan pembalasan anak2 dbsk n suju, tapi pembalasan duo evil magnae.

Sulli Otter : hehehe.. ayooo kita juga ikutan ngejar mereka… :D

Kanna Ayasaki : Makasi..makasi… Ini dilanjutkan persahabatan penuh kejahatan mereka.

JulyCassieElfShawol : Chingu, awas ikutan tenggelam di red ocean.. AKTF jugaaaaa~~~~

coldonechiibi : Eh.. behind the scene nya keren? Makasihhh~~ *nangis terharu* difav pula… makasiiiihhh *tambah mewek*

acchan lawliet : iya, mereka memang kejam, tapi disini lebih kejam dech kayanya. XO

Kim TaeNa : Makasih banyak sudah difav sunbae… *peluk*

Minnie Lups Starcraf : iyah, mereka berdua memang partner in crime, ngga boleh dibiarin barengan terus. =p

.

Terakhir, review please…..

Love, Cho Jang Mi


End file.
